warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Multariem Xenria
An infamous Ghu'togian scientist and researcher, Multariem Xenria is the Chief Developer of experimental technologies within the Ghu'tog Empire. Having developed countless arcane devices, and stolen numerous others, Multariem is one of the Ghu'togs most developed thinkers. A genius in multiple subjects, including that of the forbidden subject of Warp-based Technology, Multariem is one of the most profound Ghu'tog since the Mother of Cybernetics, Cynyxia Kalieri. Unbeknowst to his allies and masters, Multariem is a defective member of the Ghu'tog Empire. Also unknowingly called the Revolutionary throughout the Ghu'tog Empire, Multariem is a vastly hated terrorist who is constantly harming the internal organizations of the Empire in an attempt to further his revolution. Because of this duel nature of helping the Empire, and harming it, Multariem is constantly switching his short term goals as to prevent his long-term goal frm being discovered. History Record Entry One Date: Millennium 36 125 Location: Ghuul V It was millennium thirty six, year one hundred and twenty five. Approximately four months after incubation completion I obtained sentience and began neural transmissions. Fixed with a synthetix auxiliary brain I was removed from my incubation tube. I was approximately thirty two inches tall and slightly under sixteen pounds, highly undeveloped for a Ghu'tog Child. Immune system malfunctions, growth imbalances, and diseases required I be outfitted with synthetic replacement at the ripe age of only a few minutes. Once the surgery was completed, for which there was no analgesic, I was outfitted with a small wetsuit and a shock pistol. Thrown into the training field I was pitted against countless other Ghu'tog children who were stronger, faster, and coldly efficient. Lowest of the "Xenria" line, was deemed a failure biologically. Before termination could occur I had to proceed through the mental exams. Barely surviving through the physical exams with broken bones, ruptured organs, and ripped muscles I was already ready to give up. Placed in a gigantic room with the rest of my generation, approximately a ten thousand children, I began the mental exam. As the machines hooked into our synthetic brains I felt it. A sudden feeling, I looked around to check if the other children were as confused as me. They were not. As information began flooding in, I noticed a change. Some children simply fell to the floor, flopping around like fish out of water. Others simply died where they stood, and the ones that survived simply stood there silently. Soon there was crying, laughter, and smiling. Emotion showed up on their faces, but their eyes were as empty as before. Even at that ripe age I understood. They felt nothing, only pretending to feel. While they sobbed and cried over their fallen brothers and sisters, I stood silently unfeeling but all the more alive. These were no children, they were machines covered in flesh. They were not sentient beings, they were artifical monsters that had living organs implanted into them..... No time to continue, I must continue on with my experimentations for the Revolution. Journel End. Personality As a defective Ghu'tog, Multariem has access to the full range of emotions that any other species can feel. He isn't cold, or fabricated. Every emotion he feels is real and true. He feels the burn of rage, the chill of fear, and the heat of passion! He isn't bound by the strings that all other Ghu'tog are pulled and hung from, he is completely free from any control the Ghu'tog Empire has over their masses. It these emotions and passion that he feels that disconnects him from the rest of his Kin. They are strung along on their strings, feeling what they are told to feel, experiencing what they are told to experience, and doing what they are told to do. But Multariem, he has no strings. He has no one to tell him what he should be feeling, he crafts his own experiences, and he does what he feels like doing. Its this freedom that has given Multariem the desire for a revolution. A Revolution of the people, of emotions, and of freedom. Multariem wishes to cut the strings from his people, to free them from their fabricated lives, and to give them the chance to actually live. This revolution has consumed Multariem's life, its all he thinks about, and all he cares about. He wants companionship, he wants a lover, he wants friends. He doesn't want filthy puppets who simply pretend to feel, pretend to love, and pretend to be alive. This glorious revolution is the freedom he seeks to bring, and he's constantly striving for it. As a researcher and scientist, Multariem is a naturally inquisitive and curious individual. Because of his emotional nature, Multariem is limited ethically on what he can study unlike his emotionless Kin. However because of his devotion to his revolution, Multariem is willing to break his self-imposed morals for the sake of his Kin and their freedom. Seeing the freeing, and damning, qualities of the Warp Multariem has dedicated a portion of his studies to the primordial energies and its inhabitants. Its because of the devotion to his people that Multariem is willing to damn himself to oblivion, just so his kin may live. Relations Appearance As a member of the Ghu'tog species, Multariem has a fabricated biology and is more machine then flesh. His remaining skin is pasty white and clay-like in texture and appearance. The majority of his body is now metal, with the only portions of his body still remaining being his head and two of his limbs. Having suffered multiple accidents in his laboratories, Multariem has replaced the better part of his biology with that of machinery. His right arm and leg are mechanical, along with the majority of his torso and neck. Black-plated armor rests on both the mechanical and biological portions of his body, for protection against whatever accidents may happen. On the back of this black-plated armor are two hidden mechanical claws that are used to aid Multariem in his experiments. Multariem has a standard uniform he wears day in and day out. With a long black tailcoat, along with the black-plated armor, Multariem has an air of professionalism. Wearing a skull-like mask, of the same black metal as his armor, Multariem generally hides his face unless in the company of his fellows. In the middle of his torso rests a small circle-like compartment where his arcane technomagical core can provide him the sufficient energy he needs to sustain his cybernetic body. This arcane core is also capable of absorbing energy, or even providing a voidshield. On his left shoulder is an arcane device that is capable of scanning a variety of objects and things. Skills and Abilities As a member of the Ghu'tog species, Multariem has few biological weaknesses thanks to the numerous near-addictive culture of cybernetics he has added to his biology. Like his kin, Multariem is far more durable then the average humanoid thanks to his metal-bones and synthetic muscles, allowing for far more physical activities then would be possible. Because of the synthetic muscles and metal bones, Multariem is stronger then most unaugmented biological creatures that do not either regularly train their bodies or are of greater physical status then species. Thanks to the synthetic auxiliary brain, Multariem is able to process incoming sensations and information much quicker then the biological brain, which gives faster reflexes and hand-eye coordination then the average humanoid. However Multariem's status as a scientist means his combat abilities are low even though biologically and physically he might have an advantage against unaugmented opponents. As a scientist and militant commander, Multariem understand the universe in a way others of less knowledgeable positions can fathom. When he sees water he sees a chemical compound formed from two types of atoms, when he breaths in oxygen he knows he's inhaling one of the most abudent substances in the universe, and when he looks up at the stars in the sky he knows they are long dead having burned up all their energy to give enough light to see forward. As a militant commander Multariem uses his scientific knowledge as an advantage, using massive chemical reactions or other scientific events as weapons against his foes. As a scientist, Multariem has developed a wide variety of technology that has enabled the Ghu'tog Empire to expand dramatically and quickly. Grenades that produce miniature warp storms, synthetic gravity fluxes, and even weapons that harness the power of the Primordial Energy of the universe. Creations CS Quotes Coming soon. Category:Vernichtung Category:Characters Category:Xenos